Genie
The Genie is the magical jackal-headed genie themed monster, who served Rita. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Switching Places". Biography Genie was magical jackal headed genie, that was trapped in the Lamp on the planet Kanyn 4 in the galaxy of Wolf's Head. Lamp was found by Squatt and Baboo and they released Genie. Genie arrived to Rita's palace and agreed to serve Rita and destroy the Power Rangers. Goldar sent Genie to Earth in the lamp, to not been discovered by Zordon. Genie was released and enlarged by Rita. He attacked Angel Grove and encountered the Rangers. Genie was powerful monster. He overpowered Dino Megazord. However, Alpha fired into his lamp with white energy, defeating him and causing Genie to disappear. A drawing of Genie appears on a page next to an illustration of King Sphinx in Finster's monster book. Personality Genie was a mythical, mysterious and calm individual. He was shown to be highly loyal and faithful to Rita and geniunely served her and helped her to defeat the Power Rangers. Powers And Abilities * 'Superhuman Strength-'''The Genie is an incredibly strong monster, taking down all five Rangers and the Megazord with ease. * '''Endurance-'''The Genie was able to twist his drill staff's handle without getting tired for an extended period of time. * '''Invincibility-'''The Genie is unkillable and unstoppable for as long as his lamp is intact. Without it, he will cease to exist. * '''Darts Shooting-'''The Genie can throw forth his arm, generating and firing spears from behind his back. They would form a circle around the Rangers and harm them somehow, * '''Web Shooting-'''The Genie can fling webbing from either hand strong enough to restrain all five Rangers and later the Megazord. ** '''Electrocution-'''The Genie can shoot blue lightning from his hand, electrocuting the web to shock his enemies. This is his strongest attack as it took down all five Rangers and crippled the Megazord. Arsenal * '''Drill Spear-'''The Genie gained a massive spear tipped with a drill on the end to hack and slash the Megazord and later to drill it into oblivion. * 'Lamp-'The Genie's lamp which grants him complete invincibility unless it is destroyed. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Genie was voiced by Tom Wyner. Notes * Genie is featured in the ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers video game for the SNES, as the fourth level's boss. He possesses new abilities in the game not used in the episode, such as sending four hovering daggers and a row with four balls of fire down at the Rangers as attacks. * The reason the Genie was killed by the destruction of his lamp was because, in Zyuranger, some bratty kids found and rubbed it so he went back inside and was free of Bandora/Rita's control. This footage was unusable and had to be replaced for obvious reasons. * The Genie is the final monster to appear before the first appearance of Tommy Oliver and the final monster until the Hatchasaurus to not be fought by a Sixth Ranger. See Also Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters